


Oh Captain, My Captain

by Lifeinshambles



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, New Special Operations Squad | New Squad Levi, Slow Build, Slow Build Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinshambles/pseuds/Lifeinshambles
Summary: A military AU where Eren is a 22 year old sniper prodigy and Levi is the captain of a Special Ops unit.  When Levi is asked by his commanding officer to let Eren join, the raven is suspicious with how young the boy is. But, after seeing his talent with his own eyes will Levi be able to say no even if he wants whats best for his unit?Slowly Eren gets this grumpy old man wrapped around his finger and when it comes to decide whether to save himself or save the boy, what will Levi do?





	Oh Captain, My Captain

[Eren22/Levi32]

[Levi's POV]

"I don't give a rats ass how talented he is Erwin, I'm not risking the safety of my unit just so some kid can have his five minutes of fame." Was Erwin just an idiot or did he really expect Levi to allow some twenty two year old brat to join his squad when it took everyone else in his unit years to become qualified. The raven sat in the chair across from his commanders desk, arms and legs crossed and he gave Erwin a look that drooled with, 'I don't fucking think so.'

"Just watch him during practice, Levi. It might not just be a talent; he's got the same attitude you had when you first got here. Plus he's got quite a colorful past, kind of like yours as well." Erwin opened a drawer from his desk, pulling out a rather meaty looking file and smacked it down on his desk. "This is all his, you should look through it, it might change your mind." Erwin only gave the smaller man a faint smile and pushed the thick file across his desk towards Levi, only hoping the other would bite back his pride for once and at least give the kid a shot. "I also forgot to mention, he's German. The kid was there when the 2015 bombings happened."

Levi was about to tell Erwin to just fuck off and forget about it when the blonde spoke again, and when Erwin mentioned the bombings, the raven froze for a split second before grabbing the file as he muttered something under his breath. The bombings that happen in Germany were one of their biggest mistakes. After false information was fed to them about terrorists infiltrating the German military, their forces took it upon themselves to bomb the coordinates given to them. Unfortunately, there were no terrorists but instead a small town just outside of the city. Hundreds were killed and wounded.

It was something that kept Levi hesitant, almost too controlling and noisy when it came to his unit and his orders from anyone who tried to give them. Maybe Levi blamed himself that his unit was partially at fault for not suspecting it was false information, and maybe Levi was trying to redeem himself. Either way the words that came from Erwin's mouth made him bite back any harsh words he had as he opened up the file. 

His blue eyes scanned the file, looking at the pieces of paper before raising a questioning brow. Erwin wasn't lying; as he flipped through the pages; one article listing Eren as one of three survivors of the attack that weren't drastically injured. Eren Jaeger. He was eighteen at the time of the attack. After watching his mother die and rest of his town burn around him, him and the two remaining survivors fled to France where he immediately signed up for the military and the of three have been training ever since.

"You expect me to just let him into my unit because of this? Sure the brat has had a shitty past, but he's still just a kid." So maybe Levi felt a tad guilty about Eren's upbringing, but that didn't mean he was going to let he kid waltz into a private unit that held standards far past the normal.

Erwin only clasped his hands together and let out a long sigh. "Continue reading his file and stop being so defensive."

Levi grumbled to himself but let his eyes wander across the stacks of paper, turning some over and placing them on the desk once he was done reading them. Eren graduated from military training at Rose Academy within only a few months (which to Levi was surprising since it took him almost a year and even that was impressive), the kid was listed as having a bad temper and was accounted for starting a few fights with another trainee but overall was a determined kid. It stated in his records that he was ranked in the top ten graduating class with a perseverance that almost scared his instructors. After graduating he was in active duty for a year, serving in Iran and Afghanistan with 29 confirmed kills and 15 assists. Once he served a year of service he applied for special ops training and quickly made his way to the top ten (once again) within just a few weeks. By the end of this week he's supposed to be graduating with a scope accuracy of 98%.

The raven did his best not to look as surprised as he actually was; thinking that this kid was going to be one hell of a weapon, and from what these documents suggested the kid was a monster in the field; almost terrifying good. Erwin must have seen through him though because he heard the blonde chuckled lightly to which Levi threw him an irritated glare.

"..When does his training start tomorrow?"

"0500."

"..I'll be there."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Eren's POV]

"C'mon Jaeger you can go faster then that!" Hanne's voice was loud and blunt and it annoyed the shit out of the brunette as he ran across the field. There was no reason for him to run any faster when they still had hours of training to do. 

"Keep it at that pace and even Armin's gonna catch up to you!"

Eren grunted, knowing that coming from Hanne; he was only making fun of him. Armin was a slow runner, his athletic ability lacking where his intelligence and knowledge excelled. "If Armin was catching up that would mean I was walking!" Eren shouted back, a smirk on his face as he picked up the pace just a bit. 

Someone practically zoomed past him, black hair whipping behind them and Eren didn't even need to hesitate to know that it was Mikasa. Even when she wasn't trying her best she easily excelled at everything she did. Eren might be good but Mikasa was great. She was the fastest out of the group, knew hand to hand combat like she was taught as an infant, and her strategic skills even surprised headquarters. If Eren had one person to look up to, other than Captain Levi it was her. Not only was she like a sister to him, she was a beast at everything she did. 

"Alright, one more lap and we'll get to scoping and dissembling our weapons."

Now that got Eren's blood pumping, eager to do the one thing he knew he was the best at. The brunette picked up his speed further, quickly catching up to the rest of the group as he finished his lap.

"He's stubborn, I'll give him that." 

Levi came out from under the camp's tent, crossing his arms as he walked up to Hanne; eyes following the kid like a hawk. He didn't expect the kid to be taking training that easy and part of Levi hoped that the kid didn't think that this was some game he could play whenever he felt like it.

"Oh Captain Levi I didn't know you were coming to observe." Hanne gave his superior a salute, turning his attention back to his cadets as he shouted to 'get their asses over here or they weren't receiving lunch.'

"Where are you guys going next?" 

Hanne raised a brow, ushering the cadets towards the tents. "We'll be disassembling weapons and testing scope accuracy; I'm sorry sir but is there a reason you've come by? I thought your unit was training as well."

Levi sighed and raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "They are." He muttered and let his eyes fall to Hanne before looking back at the group of cadets. "Erwin persuaded me to come look at a possible prospect. I'm against it but you know how he is sometimes."

Hanne only laughed and nodded, crossing his arms as he started walking towards the tent. "That I do. Our commander has a mind of his own but he does what he thinks is best for us. I'm sure if he told you there's a trainee here that would fit with your unit that he will."

The raven only sighed to himself as he followed the other, wondering if that was true. Erwin was just about as stubborn as he was but the more that Levi thought about it the more he knew that Hanne was right. Erwin rarely told people what he was thinking, but in the end of it all he was 99% right all the time. "Let's hope so."

"Jean knock it off you shit head!" Eren grunted as he nudged the other as he walked up to their station; cursing under his breath as the other only laughed and stood at he station next to him. If there was one person in the whole world that made Eren's blood boil more than the people who attacked his town it was Jean. The guy was ugly for one, his face resembling that of a horse and his personality wasn't much better. The guy was far too arrogant for his sloppy behavior and his ego was much bigger than it should be. 

"Why Eren? Afraid you're gonna fall for me like a certain Captain?" Jean only nudged the brunette once more which earned him a 'fuck off' as well as a glare. Eren was definitely easy to poke fun at. The guy rarely had his temper under control and he couldn't help but want to see how far he could push the other before he broke. "I know I'm not Captain Levi, but I'm sure I can make it work," He pressed and Jean had to quickly dodge when Eren threw a punch. 

"Enough!"

Both Jean and Eren glanced up at Hanne with wide eyes and when Eren's green eyes peered tot he side and saw that Captain Levi was standing next to him he couldn't help but feel not only embarrassed, but he wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Yes Sir," Eren muttered and turned back around and started to put his sniper back together, timing himself as he attached the scope tot he top of the gun and reloaded the clip into the bottom of the weapon. 15 seconds. It was slower than Eren hoped for but he would blame Jean for talking nonsense and making him all flustered. God he hoped Levi didn't hear Jean ramble his stupid mouth.

"Seems like you've got yourself an admirer," Hanne chuckled as he looked back down at Levi. "So tell me, which of these idiots did Erwin tell you to come observe?" 

Levi couldn't help but be amused. There was no denying the fact that the kid got embarrassed, and with the other who had a terrible, terrible haircut spitting nonsense about falling it was clear that Eren was flustered. "It's actually that boy you just yelled at."

"Who Jean? That kids just about as average as they come."

Levi let out a snort and shook his head. "No the other one."

"Ah Jaeger, the kids got talent if you can look past his temper. The kid and Jean don't get along if you couldn't tell. Jean really knows how to push Eren's buttons."

"Noted," Levi muttered and crossed his arms as he watched the kid, wondering just what Jean had mentioned to Eren just moments prior.

It didn't take the cadets that long to finsh putting together their weapons, disassembling them once more only t put them back together, timing themselves to see if they could get any faster. Time was of the essence when you're out in the field. It could only take once second and your life would be over if you couldn't reload or get to safety; that's why timing yourself was so important.

"Alright cadets I want you to empty your clip into the target sheets ahead of you; aim for the head. Whoever gets an accuracy lower than 85% gets no lunch." You could hear the groans and muttered between the trainees as they complained; nonetheless lifting their guns up and aiming, waiting only for Hanne's cue to start firing. 

"Okay go."

In the next few minutes all Levi and anyone else could hear was the firing of over ten guns, the tent becoming unnecessarily noisy and the raven remembered why he refused to train. When the firing finally stopped, Eren was the first to stand back up, disassembling his weapon and placing it on the table before turning back around. When Levi's eyes met the kids however, the raven noticed that the kids gaze immediately averted his own.

"Jaeger."

Hannes voice rang through the tent, stepping towards the younger boy as he pulled in the target sheet. "Let us see if you really hold up to what your other officers told us."

Even Levi was curious to see if the kid was all talk or if Eren really did have a talent for accuracy. If Erwin had lied or even overcompensated for his talents Levi would give him a beating of his own.

When the target sheet was brought up and Hanne took it off the rack, Hanne let out a whisper and patted the cadet on the shoulder. "Hell kid, even I'm a bit impressed," He stated and walked towards Levi and offered him to look at it. "Captain Levi was here to observe you Jaeger, hopefully he's just as impressed as I am."

"..Yes Sir."

Levi could practically hear the anxiety radiating through Eren's voice, but when he took ahold of the sheet and looked down at it he was taken aback. The kid nearly got 100%, the bullet hole only expanding a little bit which meant he was mere millimeters away from a perfect fucking score. The kid was good; hell Levi would almost say he was great and that was rare. 

"Well Levi? Think Erwin was all talk now?"

Levi only scoffed and folded up the sheet before putting it in his pocket, crossing his arms once more as he locked eyes with the cadet. 

"Not bad."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so!! Instead of updating all my other series that I've started I decided to write a whole new one. I know I'm procrastinating and avoiding my other works but this idea came to me and its just... it's hot.
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it, I've been trying to make sure Levi stays in character as much as possible. I look forward to hearing back from you guys!
> 
> Kudos!<3


End file.
